A conventional light fixture disposes a luminescence source at its central part. Although such configuration may output the light generated from the luminescence source directly, it is difficult to adjust the emitting angle and the emitting shape of the light fixture. Additionally, the observable luminescence source affects the appearance of the light fixture then.
Therefore, the light fixture further fixes the luminescence source beneath a cooling body to prevent users from directly observing the luminescence source; however, to avoid accumulating heat from the luminescence source, the heat is dissipated by a thermal conduit. Nevertheless, such configuration is limited by the capability and distance of the conduction, which results in serious light attenuation of the luminescence source.
With the demand of energy saving, bulbs utilized by a conventional light fixture are gradually replaced by light-emitting diodes. Adopting light-emitting diodes may acquire the advantages such as energy-saving and reliability-extending, but in fact, light-emitting diodes still possess the disadvantages such as finite optical intensity and generation of waste heat.
To improve the aforementioned drawbacks, a conventional light fixture resolves the issue of optical intensity by modifying the light fixture. Meanwhile, such a light fixture combines a cooling structure to enhance the efficiency of heat dissipation.
Although the cooling structure may enhance the efficiency of heat dissipation, it generally occupies a comparatively large volume, which is unfavorable to dispose the luminescence source at the center of a conventional light fixture.
On the other hand, the central part of a light-emitting diode usually provides the highest optical intensity, which is decreased with the increase of the emitting angle. Therefore, prior arts utilize a light-emitting diode with high power and wide emitting angle or a plurality of light-emitting diodes to enhance the entire optical intensity of the luminescence source.
However, a light-emitting diode with high power possesses a disadvantage of hyperpyrexia generation, which is a major cause for reducing the reliability of the luminescence source.
Inasmuch as aforementioned, an internal reflective light fixture is disclosed in the present invention to resolve the drawbacks of the prior arts.